Mythical Magic
by Stephie25001
Summary: Set in New Moon when Edward Leaves Bella. What if she wasn't the boring human she said she was? What if she was a Greek god! When the Cullen's are in trouble will she choose to help them or let them suffer alone? I suck a summary's but please read
1. Leaving Forks

**A/N  
Hey, this is my first fan fic so please be nice  
Hope you enjoy it  
Stephanie**

Edward, my mind kept repeating, Edward he left me? The words in my head were a question as I rethought the past few moments.

_I remember that he took me on a walk through the woods down the winding path into the dense greenery. There he told me that he didn't want me. I felt crushed as he kissed me on the top of my head and ran away. _

My mind abruptly came back to the present. I now understood. He left me, he didn't want me. I collapsed onto the ground wrapping my arms around my legs to hold myself together. I stayed there on the cold wet ground for hours thinking about what I was going to do – I had a few options.

You see I am not the boring and helpless human everyone thinks I am. I'm not even called Bella. My real name is Izzy and I am a Greek god - The god of all mystical creatures. I know when every vampire, werewolf and shape-shifter is created or dies who has the most potent powers and can kill anyone of them with a click of my fingers. I also create and break mating/ imprinting bonds and decide whether the creatures go the hell or heaven when they die. It's a very tiring job but I enjoy doing it and helping watch over the scary monsters that go bump in the night.

I had two main choices; one, go back to Olympus – my home - after all the only reason I was on earth in the first place was to find more information on the Cullen's – wince – eating habits. The other option was to kill all of them but being true full to myself I could never do that. A small part of me still loved them. So resolved on the only option there was the mustered up the strength to stand up and slowly meander my way back to the house.

As the front door closed behind me I was suddenly assaulted by Charlie who at the sound of the door came rushing into the front porch. Oh shit! I forgot all about him I thought to myself as I frantically tried to remember the spell to erase memories. "Where were you?" he frantically asked me. He looked like he was going to go on but stopped at the look on my face "What happened?" I just stood there. What I was about to do tore me apart but it was the only option that I had to keep Charlie safe. "I sorry for what I have to do now" I whispered and as Charlie opened his mouth to interrupt I held up my hand motioning for him to let me go on "Thank you for helping me form a life here in Forks but this is not my world. Now that my reason for being here has gone I need to leave and return back to my own world thank you" I whispered again as I lifted my hand to rest of Charlie's chest and muttered a few words. This spell will erase his memory of the last couple of months. He suddenly collapsed into my arms. Lifting him up I carried him to the couch and laid him down.

I then had a sudden thought of inspiration. I rushed upstairs to my now empty room and jumped out of the window into the woods. I only went a short distance into the woods however when I stopped by an extra old tree and bent down to retrieve a little bag full to the top with large gold coins. Entering back into the house I walked over to the kitchen and made a rainbow in the sink by using a mirror to reflect the sunlight from the window onto the water in the sink. Then I proceeded to drop one of the large gold coins into the rainbow whilst saying – "Oh Iris goddess of rainbows please accept my offering and let me speak with Poseidon god of the sea" Suddenly a huge glimmering window appeared in front of me showing the underwater sea palace which was Poseidon's home. There in the centre stood Poseidon. "Who dares..." Poseidon started to say before he realised that it was me standing there. "Oh it's only you Izzy. What do you want?"  
"Hey" I replied "I'm returning home. Living in Forks didn't work out and I miss all of you guys." I didn't want to say the real reason why I was returning home. Zeus would be angry and knowing Hera she would just fuss over me which would be extremely annoying.  
"Oh, ok then I better go tell the others" Poseidon said as he started to rush off.  
"Hey wait a second" I called to him before he transported himself back to Olympus " Do you think you can transport a top of the range fishing rod to me before you leave?" I asked  
"I guess so" Poseidon answered in a confused voice. He obviously couldn't understand why I wanted one. On Olympus I made no secret of the fact that I hated water and anything to do with it. I then looked back into the window just in time for Poseidon the click his fingers and then promptly disappear. The window shimmered once then vanished. A few seconds later a tall fishing rod appeared in my hands. I walked out into the hallway and placed the rod in the little cupboard off to the side where Charlie kept his fishing tackle. I placed the rod inside and taking one more lingering look at Charlie who was just stirring walked towards the door.

Without a backwards glance I rushed out of the house as I did so changing into a big midnight black wolf. I ran into the woods intending to hunt a few deer. Oh, I forget to mention that I had the characteristics of all the mythical creatures that I watch over as well as all of the vampires extra abilities - It gets a bit annoying at times. After I had taken down a few deer, I even managed to get one mountain lion; I set off in the direction of forks town centre which was just off of the highway.

On my way I passed the school, closed with only one light on in the caretaker's office. Wonder what he's doing a small part of my brain thought though the larger part was trying to focus on the spell that I would need. Carrying on I ran past many streets and houses some holding my former friends. I made a special effort to stop off at Angela's house and drop off a check of £10,000 through her front door. She was a good friend and hopefully this money could go towards her future life. The check said that she had won the lottery so no one would be suspicious.

For my plan to return to Olympus to work I needed to erase all of the people of Forks' memory. I couldn't go round and touch every person like I did Charlie so I set my mind to remembering a spell that would encompass to whole town of Forks under a bubble which I could send multiple parts of the spell into making the whole town forget that there ever was an Isabella Swan. I stopped just as I was reaching the police station and performed the complicated piece of magic. As soon as this was done I ran off to start my new – Cullen free – life.


	2. Returning Home

Chapter 2

I kept running till I reached Seattle there I transformed back into my human form to go and get breakfast. Whilst Walking around trying to find a suitable diner I thought about what I had just done I questioned to myself whether I had done the right thing in leaving my trouble free life with Charlie to go and mix myself back up in all this mystical mayhem. But I couldn't back out now so after catching a bite to eat I walked out of the diner and into an abandoned warehouse. There I took out a pouch containing some vivid red powder and threw it up in the air letting it fall down to the ground. Just as I said "The Empire State Building, New York" I felt a strange tingling sensation in my stomach and then I was suddenly lifted up into the air and transported right to the street outside of the empire state building.

I quickly rushed in hoping to avoid the weird stare I was getting from all the early morning commuters. I walked up to the desk where a board looking man was sitting read this morning's news. I walked over to him and as I looked up again I wasn't surprised to see that at closer inspection my eyes saw through the mist and I observed that he had two horns on the top of his head and as my eyes travelled down to his legs I saw that they were furry. He was obviously a satyr. As I approached the desk he looked up slowly and asked in a bored voice "The empire state building New York how may I help you?"  
"I need to take the elevator to the 600th floor please may you let me through?" I asked in a polite voice as possible. To be honest this particular satyr was trying my patience, didn't he realise who I was?  
"ID" He asked in that same disinterested voice, I quickly fumbled about in my pocket before producing a small card from the depths of it. On one side it had a very unflattering picture of me and on the other all my details about whom I was as well as my secret code to use the elevator with. I passed it over to him. He checked it thoroughly then seeming satisfied he returned it to me whilst saying "go on up" At least his voice is a bit more respectful now I thought to myself. I walked around the desk to see an elevator waiting for me.

It was huge with ornate golden doors which as they tinged open revealed a thick red carpet and mirrors surrounding the walls. As I walked into the elevator I faintly heard a song playing in the back ground. The doors closed behind me and I felt the familiar sensation of the left rising upwards. After about a minute I felt the elevator slowing and with a resounding thud it came to a standstill. The doors slowly opened to reveal Olympus in all its grandeur.

As I stepped out I looked around – I had forgotten just how beautiful Olympus really was. There were flowers on either side of me marking a runway up to the huge pantheon. Inside there were 12 huge seats in the shape of a semi-circle and in front of all of those was a map of the world. Currently all of the seats were occupied by the 12 main gods and around the outside there were lots of other minor gods looking in on the meeting. I walked forwards towards the pantheon. As I walked I looked to the sides and as usual there were a row of houses on either side for all us minor gods to live in.

As I approached the Pantheon the major gods stopped whatever arguments they were having and looked up. Aphrodite was the first one to spot me. "Izzy" she called excitedly as he stood up from her chair to walk over to me. As she drew nearer I saw that she was wearing a beautiful foot length royal blue dress with just the right amount of makeup. Looking at the dress made me remember the beautiful dress that my pixie friend picked out for prom. It felt like years ago rather than a couple of months. She walked forward and hugged me closely followed by Apollo and Athena. Finally after many hugs and welcomes home Zeus stepped forward. "Izzy welcome home, but why are you here I thought things were going well on earth?" I paused for a moment considering my answer.  
"Well," I started to say "Things didn't work out on earth and I missed all of you guys so I decided to come home" I said composing half truths. "But I thought you were happy, not two months ago you called me telling you all about your vampire boyfriend, Edward wasn't it?" I winced at the mention of his name. "I don't really want to talk about it" I said in a timid voice. "But..." Zeus started to say till Aphro came to my rescue in saying "If she says she doesn't want to talk about it she shouldn't be forced to." I shot her a grateful look. Poseidon then stood up to announce that the meeting was over and everyone can leave. I then walked back to down the entry way till I reached my cabin which I shared with another minor goddess called Jemima.

As I entered the smell of ambrosia hit my nostrils. There standing in the middle of our house was Jemima. She was in her god form and was wearing a tunic with gold bangles snaking their way up her wrists. She stood by our little stove. On closer inspection I saw that she was tending to a pot full of ambrosia. "Hey" I greeted as I walked up to her and gave her a hug "how are you?" She turned around surprised at the sound of my voice. "Izzy" she squealed jumping up and down. "I can't believe your back, I mean the water nymph said you were but I didn't believe it, what happened? How are you?" She gushed.  
"Slow down" I said "one question at a time, for the first question I decided to leave and for the second, well I suppose I'm ok." I finished lamely.  
"Come on there's got to be more to it than that" she said while tapping her foot impatiently. "And if you lie I will know, what's the point in being the goddess of truths if you can't distinguish a truth from a lie." This was true I suppose so I decided to tell her the full unabridged version. I told her all about Edward and the Cullen's how they left me and how at this moment in time my heart just didn't feel whole. "But you can't tell anyone" I made her promise "If anyone else knows they will surely laugh."  
"I won't" she promised as she wrapped he arms protectively around me. After a few minutes I stopped crying and Jemima unwrapped her arms from me, stood up and walked over to the now bubbling ambrosia. She the stirred it a few time until she said in a small voice. "Your bedroom is just how you left it, you can go in there to get changed till tea."  
"Thanks I said" as I slowly stood up and wandered into the adjacent room.

I opened the door to be assaulted by my familiar scent. I supposed that Jemima hadn't been lying when she said that she hadn't been in there. By the far wall stood a bed and above that tacked to the wall was a picture of all the goddesses when we went on our annual shopping trips which some (not me) enjoyed better than others. Across from that was a wall that was painted in a deep emerald green colour and the scent of the open woods protruding from it. I had got Hecate to do a spell on it for me. The woody smell used to be comforting but now it just reminded me of the beautiful woods of Forks. I walked over to the left wall which at Aphrodite's insistence housed a huge walk in closet. I opened the mirrored doors to reveal thousands of racks of clothes each with a different style of garment inside. Looking at it made me remember Alice the best future seeing vampire ever. Apart from Edward she was the one that I truly missed. I think that I could have bearded one of her long shopping trips to see her again, though maybe not - the last one wore out the soles of my shoes and I'm a goddess. I quickly stopped my thoughts before I started crying again and changed into jeans and a t-shirt – nothing fancy. Just as I was combing through m hair I heard Jemima call me for tea. And I walked out of my room full of memories to go and eat food with my family, my _real _family.


	3. The Vision

Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys,**  
**Just wanted to thank alice879 and the two guests that reviewed my story. You guys rock.  
Also thanks to everyone that has added me to their alerts/favourites. :-D**  
**I am going to try and update once a week but I have a lot going on with school so it might take a little longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter – I have tried Edwards POV is it good or should I just forget about it?  
****Please RXR they make my day. Enjoy Stephanie :-P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of PJ they both belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan**

E POV

Why, why did I leave my beautiful angel? That question was the only one that I could think, it kept going round and round in my head I kept on reliving the visit I had made all those years ago. The one where I had lost my will power and ran back to Forks only to find out that Bella had left. That day my heart had been torn out and that my very life had ended.

Flashback

I quickly snuck into my darling's room through the open window. The first thing for me to realise was that the room was bear. Nothing was in it and the walls were painted a horrible beige colour. Confused I took a weary sniff of the room. I was expecting the strong smell of her scent to wash over me so I was very surprised when all I could smell was a faint hint of the overpowering aroma that I had long since grown accustomed to smelling. As the inevitable truth dawned on me I found my feet propelling myself to the loose floor board in the centre of the room where her bed use to be. I knew just by sight that she hadn't found her presents but that didn't stop me from lifting up the floorboard to take a peep at the content inside. I saw the pictures of her and me on that life changing day. Her dressed up in a beautiful emerald green gown. On closer inspection I saw that underneath the photo was the jewelled cd case that contained my compositions. I felt my self-sinking to the ground as I lifted the picture up and started into the beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I must have stayed there for hours just looking at those bright orbs. It was starting to grow dark outside when I heard the faint sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling up into the driveway. I quickly put the photo into my pocket, replaced the cd and the put the floor board back over it before I jumped out of the window into the dark night.

I ran until I hit the cover of the trees where I waited listening to Charlie's thoughts. There was nothing interesting in them the only thing that was remotely interesting was the huge fishing rod that had magically turned up in his cupboard one day. How could he of afford a rod like that. I knew that it was extremely expensive because Jasper had one just like that and I sometimes helped him go fishing with it. To be honest it was kind of boring. I watched as Charlie prepared his dinner – sausages and a fried egg - all the while nothing about Bella entered his thoughts. I found this surprising because I knew from past experience hat Charlie adored Bella and with her leaving I would of expecting at least one sad or regretful thought. It was like she had never existed.

As Charlie walked into the lounge and turned on the TV I decided to go and ask him where Bella was. I slowly approached the front door and waited a few seconds before knocking. I waited with baited breath until I heard his slow plod of footfalls walking towards to front door. I quickly listened in to his thoughts 'who could be at the door at this time' I heard him think to himself. I quickly glanced down at my watch and it read 10pm wow! I had been here longer than I thought but Bella still hadn't shown up. This fact confirmed the theory that I had been trying to keep out of my head all day. Suddenly I heard a key turn in the lock and there standing in front of me was Charlie.

He looked exactly the same. Not stressed or worried like he would be if Bella had gone missing maybe I was over reacting I thought trying to calm myself. Maybe she is just round a friend's house. But that means that she got over you" a little annoying voice thought in the back of my mind. 'Shut up' I thought to myself. 'Talking to yourself just great Edward' I thought to myself. While I was having this inner monologue Charlie just stood there. Until he cleared his throat and I turned back to him. "Hello, do I know you?" He questioned innocently. I just looked at him in shock. I expected him to be angry, hurtful, sad. I was even prepared for him to slam the door as soon as he saw my face. But this, this pretending that he didn't know me was strange. I quickly roamed his thoughts but was surprised that I didn't find anything that was out of the ordinary apart from the hint of impatience at why this complete stranger was standing on his door step at 10pm at night. Complete stranger i questioned myself, but he knows me he must remember me I was only gone a year. By now Charlie had realised that I wasn't going to answer his question and started tapping his foot impatiently. He then went on to say "I don't do door stop traders or any surveys or riff-raff like that. Didn't you read the sign?" He then pointed to a miniscule sign in the corner of his door just above the door bell. In big writing across the front it said 'No door stop traders, it's a criminal offence to loiter on the property' that's a nice sign I thought to myself as I turned back to Charlie he was standing there looking like he was about to slam the door in my face, quickly I realised that I still hadn't answered his question. I cleared my throat and then answered in a more demanding tone than I wanted to use but really I needed answers and I needed them now. "What do you mean you don't know me? I dated your daughter for goodness sake! Come on my names Edward Cullen... You hate me?" I said the last one as a question seriously considering that Charlie had gone mad in his old age. Charlie now looked angry, I looked into his thoughts and quickly retreated hearing his seething mental voice was enough but before I could interrupt he started his tirade."You..." he looked lost for words, "How dare you use that insulting tone with me I have you know that I I'm the chief of police here and you young man need to work on your manners. I say you should follow the sign and get off of my land before I arrest you for trespassing" His thoughts were smug with the idea "And for your information I have never heard of an Edward Cullen and if I did I would see why I would hate you , you arrogant brat." He stopped for breath. Wow that was the longest speech I had ever heard him make. He must feel strongly about my rudeness. It didn't look like he was finished thought because he opened his mouth again to continue to say "Also I have never have and never will have a daughter and even if I did I wouldn't let someone like you date her. Now if that would be all I suggest that you follow my advice and get off of my doorstep now and if I ever see you around here again I will arrest you and that is a promise." And with that he went on to slam the door in my face. I just stood there facing the hard wooden door with my mouth open. Whatever I had been expecting I certainly wasn't that. I quickly ran back into the shadows and started on my way home my mind still trying to comprehend this new information.

Just then my phone vibrated in pocket. I knew who it would be before I pick picked it up. I barley glanced at the phone before putting it too my ear. Don't do it Edward I'm warning you if you do it you will regret it because we will only come after you and we will all die." I heard an annoying pixie screech in ear. It was the most animated she had been since we left Bella even alone time with Jasper couldn't brighten her mood. I had affected her so much by leaving. Scratch that I had affected the entire family by leaving. Nobody was the same, Emmett never smiled or cracked a joke; Carlisle spent longer hours at work and those hours at home he was locked in his study; Esme never gardened or did anything anymore it her baby dying all over again but this time she couldn't just throw herself off of a cliff; Alice was always down and never went shopping like she used too and Jasper was affected by everyone else's sad moods. Even Rosalie the ice queen herself missed my clumsy angel but that might have been because everyone else was so sad. "Edward are you even listening to me?" she screeched. "Yes Alice" I replied in a dejected voice "It was just an errant thought" I quickly lied. "Oh ok then bye and bad luck on finding Bella." She quickly said before hanging up. Phew I thought to myself before changing my path. I now realised that I had subconsciously been running to the Volturi. My mind hadn't even caught up with my actions but now I think about it how could I live in a world that Bella never existed in. Then I just realised that I just did the one thing that I shouldn't have done. I had just promised Alice that I wouldn't go. So trying to keep my half hearted promise I returned home to my family.

End of flashback

So now here I am in my room doing nothing just thinking about what I had lost. As soon as I returned home on that fateful day I had gone upstairs and locked myself in my room. The only time that I would come down was when either Emmett or Jasper dragged me out to go hunting with them. This went on for three decades until one day Carsile put his foot down and made me come out of my room. So now we have come to modern day and I am sitting at the back of a high school classroom really wishing I could be anywhere but here. Nothing's changed really over the years I have tried to run to the Volturi a few times but I was always caught and brought back. Then I was subjected to a huge lecture on how I should never do that and everyone would go after me if I did. I haven't tried that stunt in a few years so everyone has started to become much more lenient with me. I still wouldn't be allowed to be completely alone but at least they gave me a bit of space. Sitting in that classroom full of humans I started to come up with my next plan. I kept it vague and kept changing my mind so Alice wouldn't see my decision but by the end of school I had formulate my plan and just waiting to put it into action.

Bella POV

I finally was home. No more would I worry about being accepted and trying to be someone that I'm not. Here on Olympus I could be myself. I could learn more about my powers without worrying about a vampire spotting me for who I really was. I was happy, well as happy as I could be without the Cullen's. I still missed them terribly but over the years I had learnt to bury the terrible pain that I was in so that only Jemima her omnipresent gaze on me could spot my pain.

Over the years I managed to accomplish many new skills. I now played every instrument there was apart from the piano - that was still to painful to think about. My favourite would have to be the clarinet. I loved all the scales and notes you could play on it. Not trying to be big headed but I was probably the best musician in the world apart from maybe Apollo but he was the god of music so that was only to be expected. I also enjoyed playing all types of games with the other gods. Every night one or other of the gods would organise a game for everyone to join in at. You couldn't believe how much fun you could have whilst playing twister with a bunch of super flexible gods and goddesses. As well as board games Nike the goddess of victory organised monthly races and capture the flag sessions for us all to enjoy. Another thing that I had improved on in Olympus was reading. In Forks I kept on rereading the same books but now with all the free time I have had I have read every book every written twice. My favourites would still have to be the classics but now I had explored all the genres I had enjoyed the modern fantasy books as well. The only book I couldn't bring myself to read were romances and any vampire books however inaccurate they may be they reminded me too much of them or more importantly him.

On the whole I had a nice care free life and many years passed, the world changed around me and many demi gods came and went. There were many wars down on earth but they didn't affect us up on Olympus everything was good and calm. I even went down to earth a couple of times but I never ran into or saw a glimpse of the Cullen's. I had a few visions but about inconsequential stuff like a change in fashion or if my favourite team was going to win the league. Until one day I had a vision that changed everything…


	4. Leaving Olympus

**A/N**

**Hey,**  
**Thank you so much to Beagiil, Lionnara, grizzlybear2000 and guest for reviewing.**  
**Sorry for the late update I had real trouble writing this chapter but here it is, hope you enjoy and please, please, please review **  
**Stephanie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of PJ they both belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan**

Bella's POV

Bella's vision

I saw Him, Edward, walking home from school with his family. I couldn't believe that even after all these years he was still as beautiful. I recognised that look on his face though, that half there look when he was deep in thought. Apparently it wasn't quite as obvious as I thought because Alice and the rest of them were oblivious to it. She was skipping along not with quite as much bounce as she used to talking to Jasper who was standing next to her. Next to him was Emmett who I was surprised to see didn't have a smile on his face. Latched onto his arm was Rosalie who had the same permanent sneer as always on her face. For once it was nice to see it because it showed that at least one person was the same. Everyone else looked really sad and forlorn.

Suddenly the vision changed and I had arrived just in time to see Alice waving at Edward whilst saying "Are you sure you're going to be ok on your own, I can stay if you want"  
"No, no you go you need to hunt. I'll be fine." He rushed out quickly. To me it sounded like Edward was a bit too insistent but it looked like Alice didn't think so because the next second she was out of the door. As soon as she was out of hearing range Edward rushed up to his room and collected a notepad and pen. He hurriedly scribbled down a note and left it on the kitchen table. Quickly he then ran off into the night.

In my vision I managed to catch a quick glance of the note before I transported into the next part. It read

_Dear Family,_

_By the time you get this I will be half way to Italy, Volterra,  
I know you will want to come after me but don't please I don't want any of you to get hurt this is my final request. You know I can't live without my Bella and it is only you that has stopped me from killing myself ever since I realised she was dead. Please don't come after me I beg you._

_I will miss you all, Carlisle you are the best father and companion ever. I have known you the longest and without you I would never of been able to have this extraordinary second life. You helped me through the hard and good times all the while never giving up on me. Please keep strong and keep this amazing family that you have created together. Esme, I love you just as a mother. You can go on to do many great things Emmett. I've only got one thing to say to you. Keep laughing. Don't let anything get you down. Rose, carrying on being the ice queen don't let this phase you keep going and support the family – I know you never liked me much anyway. Jasper good luck. You are going to have to go through a lot of emotional turmoil in the next few months. Help everyone through it and never give up. You are strong and will overcome your weaknesses – don't give up. And finally Alice. I love you like a blood sister. However annoyed or sad you have made me at times I still love you. Please don't forget that. Keep being the excitable pixie that you are and you can't go far wrong._

_Everyone I love you. However much you have annoyed me in the past I still love every single one of you your faults and all without them you wouldn't be the people that I have grown to care for in my second life. Please keep together and don't despair just because I have gone. If you ever see Bella please tell her I love her and never wanted to leave her – I did it for her own good. Why would she want to stay with me if all I did was put her in danger?_

_Please stay strong and try to not fall apart just because I am gone. Love all of you loads_

_Edward_

What I was gobsmacked! Edward, Edward loved me. I just couldn't get my head around it Why would he love me at least it made sense that he wouldn't love the boring human I used to be but now the only solid true part I knew about him had been false. I didn't know what to think.  
Just then I was transported into another vision this time it depicted Edward standing in front of three men that I recognised straight away. As well as seeing them in the pictures at the Cullen house I also recognised them for the countless trips I had made to them to check up on the running of the vampire world - they were the Volturi the rulers of the vampire world. From Edwards's letter I realised that he was going to kill himself but never did I believe that he was going to be this drastic. The Volturi were ruthless and wouldn't hesitate to kill Edward - they would probably even enjoy it. Before the next horrible part of the vision could start I quickly took myself out of the vision

End of vision

as I returned to the present and my small bedroom I mulled over what I had just seen. As I did so a plan started to form in my head. Before I knew it I was rushing around my bedroom packing all my important belongings into the suitcases that I kept for rimes like these. Once the last one was packed I stepped out of my room softly closing the door behind me. As I entered the kitchen I saw Jemima hurrying around trying to get ready for tea.  
"Hey" she said as she heard me enter but she was still facing the stove. She was about to say something else but at that moment she turned around to see my suitcases. She stopped to rethink her words and then continued on to say, "Where are you going?" In a highly suspicious voice. I walked over to her with my suitcase in tow. I then sat down and explained the vision that I had just seen. When I had finished Jemima stood there until finally answering. "But that still doesn't answer my question, where are you going?"

I stood there for a moment carefully phrasing my words in my head until I answered "Well, as you know I have never really gotten over my love for Edward. As much as I might resent him for leaving me I could never let him die. It was his choice and I couldn't help it if he didn't love me" As I was saying the last few words a little voice in the back of my head was contradicting it - but maybe he did love you maybe the letter was the truth. Jemima looked like she was about to interrupt so I held up my hand signalling for her to wait. "I have therefore decided to go and have a visit to the Volturi. As I am the god of vampires they will have to listen to me and not kill Edward. To make sure that they are going to carry out this order I will stay with the Volturi posing as one of them until Edward's fate in certain. Then I will return home." I let my hand fall to the table telling Jemima that I had finished and she was free to speak, she quickly started talking "I can't say that I agree with Your decision but I can't stop you and it is your choice" she paused for a minute then continued in a rush "but I will miss you"

"Aw I'll miss you to but hopefully it won't take long and then I will come back and live with you." I said. As soon as I had finished speaking Jemima rushed forward and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back the as she let go I picked up my suitcase and walked towards the door. "Miss you" were the last words that I said as I disappeared outside. Stepping out onto the walkway I headed towards the Parthenon. As I approached I saw Zeus sitting in the entryway as I came closer he spotted ne and stood up to greet me. "Isabella what can I do for you today?" He asked "Hey" I said "I just wanted to come and ask permission to go down to earth for a couple of days to check up on the Volturi?" I asked. I didn't want to go into details about why I wanted to go there and luckily as Zeus started to answer he didn't ask for any. "Of course" he replied and on spotting my suitcase he said "suppose you are leaving right away then"  
"Yes if that's ok with you" I replied.  
"Of course, of course" he answered heartily "well goodbye Isabella, until we meet again" with that Zeus turned around and headed back into the Parthenon. As he retreated I turned around and walked back down the winding path that led to the elevator. I pressed the button, stepped in and then began my descent into the human world.

When I arrived on the ground floor the elevator doors clanged open and I stepped out. I saw the desk where the fawn that I had met those many still sat typing away at his computer he looked up as I walked past him, gave an acknowledging nod, hen continued typing away at his computer. Once out of the Empire State Building I hailed a taxi and rode it the airport. From there I got a flight to Venice, Italy and then hired/ stole a cannery yellow Porsche to Volterra. Of course I could of just teleported but using my powers saps my strength and I needed to be at my strongest if I was going to reason with the Volturi. Finally I was standing outside the huge gates that led into the town of Volterra.


End file.
